


Kanera: The In-between Time

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: The Ghost Crew take a break from adventure to relax on a beach.  A few hyjinks, but otherwise a short story about just relaxing
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Kanera: The In-between Time

Kanera: The In Between Time

"EZRAAAAA! We've only got 2 minutes before the base explodes!" Kanan called through his communicator while fighting off the Storm troopers of Captain Rani. The klaaxon horn wailed throughout the ship as the Rebels ran towards their ship that had been Captured in a snafu involving Ezra and a rogue double agent, but that is a tale for another time.

Ezra was currently on another level, rescuing Twi'lek slaves that were scheduled for shipment to a Hutt on Nar Shadaa. Ezra and Sabine led the rescue while Kanan held off the guards on another level

"We're almost to the escape shuttle, Kanan!" Sabine replied. She left some explosive goodies in the reactor room to distract the Imperial forces while they made their escape!

The adventure was harrowing, with seconds to spare as the slaves were freed. As the shuttle escaped to parts unknown, Ezra and Sabine used a jet pack and fast thinking to get clear of the explosions rocking the Star Destroyer while Hera steered the Ghost to pick them up and blast off into hyperspace. While the adventure itself might become the stuff of legends retold by former Twi'lek slaves who witnessed their heroics, it would be a tale for another time. The Ghost crew, brushing off dusty death from their uniforms, now looked to a more relaxing moment, in between such adventures

Kanan and Hera smiled as they flew the ship at a discreet altitude towards the coast on the far side of Lothal, slowing down as they reached what had been known as the "Pit of Fire"

"What are we doing here?" Ezra looked at Kanan as they flew blindly through the clouds

"We're reaching the "Pit of Fire" Kanan smiled. Hera also pinched a tiny smirk.

Ezra was not amused "I thought we were going somewhere to take a rest! I thought this was a vacation! Why are we going to the most devastated.....place.....on Lothal?" Ezra's jaw dropped while everyone grinned at the best kept Imperial secret in the sector.

They cleared the sky, past the clouds and towards a busy port. Next to the port was a huge beach setting. Hera deftly landed next to dozens of ships of various sizes and shapes.

"What's going on?" Ezra looked in awe at the beauty of the serene setting "I was always told the Pit of Fire was a place of desolation, destroyed by war! But this.....are we lost?"

Kanan smiled and turned to him "The Empire calls it the 'Pit of Fire' to deceive the people of Lothal while they toil away in the factories. It scares people away from ever coming here."

Sabine nodded and put her hand on Ezra's shoulder "This is a top secret vacation spot for Imperial dignitaries and the wealthy. they come here without any worry of being disturbed."

"Grab your swimming gear. It's time to relax" Hera got up out of her seat. Chopper warbled and followed her.

"But there are Storm troopers out there!" Ezra panicked "Why are we mingling with the enemy!?"

"Calm down, kid" Zeb wrapped him in a playful choke hold "They think we're more rich people come to swim. Nobody here knows who we are. It's the best place to relax under the sun, and nobody pokes into anyone's business. The Inquisitors have no reason to be here, and Agent Kallus isn't wasting any men on protecting it since each Imperial guest come with just a few bodyguards."

Ezra still looked shocked and a bit hurt at the casual demeanor everyone had. Kanan tried to comfort him "Look, I know how it seems. That we're not launching a strike on the place, that we will be walking among Imperial sympathizers. It feels wrong to you. I get it."

Everyone else went to change into swim suits as they talked "The thing is....this beach is beautiful. This entire continental coast is untouched by the Empire, and the wildlife thrive here without the big factories burning the land. The Ghost crew comes here to relax. We're safe, no one will arrest us. Best of all, the Empire won't destroy this so long as we just stay low and not create incident. It's not a rebel victory, but it IS a win for us nevertheless. Now come on. Get your swim gear and let's go relax. We're not wanted terrorists here."

Ezra nodded and changed into swim wear. He walked out with Zeb and Chopper, and his jaw dropped.

People were having fun playing in the sand, or swimming in groups. Some ate food under large umbrellas. But, most of all, he blushed at the swim wear. Especially the females. Most of them walked around in bikinis and were bold in their swagger. Ezra looked down at the sand for an embarrassed moment, realizing that he had spent so much time fighting the Empire and concentrating on missions he almost forgot he was a teen with a brain that was waking up to the beauties of the female form.

"Welcome to Paradise!" Zeb smiled and slapped his bare back. Zeb and Chopper ran past and bounced a ball at each other. Ezra smiled again and remembered he was still young enough to enjoy being a kid. He ran with them, and they volleyed the ball at each other in the sand.

Kanan walked to a spot on the beach, laying down two large blankets. His muscular form and rugged expression caused a few heads to turn and a few women to smile from a distance. He lay down, resting on his elbows as he watched the waves move up to the shore.

Hera walked up behind him in her bright bikini. Just as Kanan caused some people to take notice, she also drew the curious eyes of young, well built Imperial men. And a few older ones who also smiled. But it was the general practice of everyone visiting the Pit of Fire to look and leave alone, so everyone went back to their own business after a moment of admiration.

Hera walked past Kanan, stopped for a few seconds to pretend to be occupied with the waves, letting him have the much desired front row seat to her presentation. She looked back at him, letting her eyes drift up his manly form until their eyes locked. He smiled back at her.

"There's a nice breeze" he whispered at her "It's not as hot as I thought it would be"

She leaned towards him, and enjoyed watching him stuggle to keep his eyes to hers "You want to get a quick swim? I'll race you!" she bolted for the water. Kanan grinned and ran after her. They splashed wildly to the waist high levels of the waves and playfully swatted water at each other until they embraced.

Lost among the many other swimmers in the water, they kissed and sunk down under the surface.

Ezra and Zeb bounced the ball around, while Chopper swatted at it at intervals. Then Ezra noticed, from the corner of his eye, that Sabine sauntered out of the ship. His heart beat fast and he blushed a super red as he anticipated that she would be as revealing in her outfit as many of the other women. But then realized, to his disappointment, she was in a rather unflattering one piece Mandolorian swimsuit made of the same Beskar as her regular armor. Her arms and legs were covered at the elbows and knees. While it was a functional suit for swimming, it was hardly the form fitting fashion that could haunt his hormonal memory.

"What?!" He whined "Didn't you get a bikini??"

"Nope" she walked past him without a second thought, though her observant eyes gave a good recon of him. She liked that he had some good muscles on him but kept moving so as to not let him notice her admiring assessment. 

Ezra, a little frustrated, looked around and spotted a couple of young Imperial ladies that looked to be about the same age as Sabine. He walked over to them, clearing his throat and smiling.

"Hi, ummm, how are you ladies?" Trying to talk to just one girl was tough enough. Talking with two of them while they were stretched out on blankets in revealing swim wear was a terrifying challenge that made him almost wish Maul would attack and bring a more welcome atmosphere.

For all his awkwardness and clumsy attempts at flirting, the girls smiled back at him. They also blushed as they admired his form, and could see that he was interested in getting to know them.

"Hey" one waved him over to sit with them. "I'm Cadet Tanith, and this is Lo Way."

"I'm Ezra" he smiled. He noticed that Sabine was watching him from a distance as he flirted. He almost smirked at her jealously raised eyebrow of disapproval. "You two are cadets?"

"Yeah. Taking a break from the academy" Tanith arched her back to enjoy the sunlight with a stretch. Ezra tried to not feint while trying to figure out in an obvious clumsy scramble to not stare.

Lo Way was on her stomach, and also arched a little. "I'm with the diagnostics team. I fix Imperial droids. Tanith is in logistics. She'll be assigned to a Star Destroyer soon to help keep inventory of their equipment." Lo Way slowly turned to sit up and arch her back some more for Ezra's blushing enjoyment.

Ezra started to get comfortable and even sat in a flirtatious way. He felt a grab at his ear. Sabine pulled him away "Sorry ladies" she gave a fake smile "He's grounded."

"Bye!" Ezra waved like an idiot.

Sabine, jealous at first, smiled at his being comically flustered. "What's the matter? I was just getting to meet some new people!" Ezra, clueless, did not notice her remove the Mandalorian armored parts of her swim suit. He did a double take finally as she walked away in her less rigid bikini outfit.

"Just keep your eyes up, now let's go swimming!" she ran for the water with Zeb. Ezra smiled and shook his head. They joined Kanan and Hera in the cool water as the sun grew hotter.

Another mission would be looming soon. But, for now, peace.


End file.
